bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Gasket
Madame Gasket is Ratchet's mother, and one of the two main antagonist in Robots. She is the queen of the Chop Shop. Despite being a female, she is voiced by Jim Broadbent. Personality She is known for being evil, greedy, and manipulative. She is extremely loyal to give her son a heart-shaped picture with Madame Gasket on it. Information Madame Gasket runs the Chop Shop: a massive factory where discarded mated and outmoded robots are collected, recycled, and recirculated. In order to increase her profits, she had her son Ratchet take control of Bigweld Industries, the world's sole provider of spare robot parts (for some odd reason) and have it instead distribute upgrades (for another odd reason, seems to be more profitable). Through this, she intended to render the city's lower-class population outmoded and (presumably) resell the resulting scrap metal to upgrade manufacturers. As a mother, she is very fond of (if not somewhat mean-spirited to) Ratchet. Role in the film In the film's climax, in a battle with Rodney, Bigweld, and the others; she was about to order her armies of giant sweepers to attack the protagonists when Piper came to the rescue with all the outmodes that Rodney has fixed prior. During the battle, as Gasket's army is defeated, she tries to finish Bigweld off, but he is rescued by Rodney. Gasket then battles Wonderbot, but is overpowered and thrown into a slag pot, which then swings into the furnace. When the pot swings out, Madame Gasket is nowhere to be seen and was burned and exploded in the furnace, much to Ratchet's horror. Gallery Madame Gasket.jpg|Gasket Madam's death Dr v needle.jpeg Robots-disneyscreencaps com-9317.jpg 845523-robots.jpg Robots-disneyscreencaps com-9304.jpg Rudy.jpg|Gasket's dinosaur form Trivia *It is unknown why or how she became evil or hated outmodes, especially since she herself is an outmode. It's possible that she was separated from the rest of the outmodes, making her jealous and evil. *Although Ratchet drives the plot of the film, It's turned out that he and his mother Madame Gasket turns out to be the two main villain because their had bigger plans, and is also revealed to be Ratchet's mother. She is also behind the film's primary threat, treated her son like an apprentice, used her slaves like puppets, and somewhat put Ratchet's father in chains (unseen). *Her relationship with Ratchet is similar to the Fairy Godmother's relationship with Prince Charming in Shrek 2, as only different is that unlike them, both the mom and son are the main antagonists Also, just like them, the mother dies, but the son survives. *Their relationship is similar to Randall Boggs' relationship with Henry J Waternoose in Monsters Inc., Also the one of main antagonists ended up in another world, but one of them got arrested for their crimes. *Madame Gasket is the first Blue Sky Studios character to be a female antagonist, followed by Sour Kangaroo from Horton Hears a Who!. Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Robots characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Females Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Widowed